June 22
Events *217 BC - Battle of Raphia: Ptolemy IV of Egypt defeats Antiochus III the Great of the Seleucid kingdom *168 BC - Battle of Pydna: Romans under Lucius Aemilius Paullus defeat and capture Macedonian King Perseus, ending the Third Macedonian War *1593 - Battle of Sisak: Croat troops defeat the Turks *1633 - The Holy Office in Rome forces Galileo Galilei to recant his scientific view that the Sun, not the Earth, is the center of the Universe. *1783 - Poisonous cloud from Laki volcanic eruption in Iceland reaches Le Havre in France. *1812 - Napoleon declares war to Russia *1815 - Second abdication of Napoleon *1825 - British Parliament abolishes feudalism and the seigneurial system in British North America. *1844 - Influential North American fraternity Delta Kappa Epsilon is founded at Yale University. *1848 - Beginning of the June Days Uprising in Paris. *1866 - Battle of Custoza: an Austrian army defeats the Italian army during the Austro-Prussian War. *1893 - The Royal Navy battleship [[Wikipedia:HMS Camperdown (1885)|HMS Camperdown]] accidentally rams the British Mediterranean Fleet flagship [[Wikipedia:HMS Victoria (1887)|HMS Victoria]] which sinks taking 358 crew with her, including the fleet's commander, Vice-Admiral Sir George Tryon. *1898 - Spanish-American War: United States Marines land in Cuba. *1911 - George V is crowned King of the United Kingdom, succeeding his father, Edward VII. *1918 - Hammond circus train wreck kills 86 and injures 127 near Hammond. *1937 - Camille Chautemps becomes Prime Minister of France *1940 - France forced to sign the Second Compiègne armistice with Nazi Germany. * 1940 - The Nagpur conference of the All India Forward Bloc concludes, declared the Bloc as a socialist party. *1941 - Nazi Germany invades the Soviet Union in Operation Barbarossa, one of the most dramatic turning points of World War II. * 1941 - First anti-fascist armed unit in occupied Europe founded by Croatian partisans near Sisak, Croatia. * 1941 - The Lithuanian 1941 independence begins * 1941 - Various Communist and Socialist French Resistance movements merge to one group. *1944 - Opening day of the Soviet Union's Operation Bagration against Army Group Centre *1954 - Murder of Honora Parker in Christchurch (New Zealand)by her daughter Pauline Parker and her girlfriend Juliet Hulme,both 16 years old *1962 - An Air France Boeing 707 jet crashes in bad weather in Guadeloupe, West Indies killing 113 *1963 - Giovanni Cardinal Montini elected Pope by the College of Cardinals, and takes the name Pope Paul VI. *1969 - The Cuyahoga River caught fire, which triggered a crack-down on pollution in the river. *1976 - Canadian House of Commons abolishes capital punishment. *1978 - Charon, a satellite of the dwarf planet Pluto, is discovered. *1986 - Argentine footballer Diego Maradona scored both the Hand of God goal and the Goal of the Century against England during the FIFA World Cup in Mexico City. * 1986 - The All Jharkhand Students Union is founded, in order to fight for autonomy for tribal peoples in India. *2002 - An earthquake in western Iran measuring 6.5 on the Richter scale kills more than 261 people. Births *1680 - Ebenezer Erskine, Scottish religious dissenter (d. 1754) *1684 - Francesco Manfredini, Italian baroque composer (d. 1762) *1704 - John Taylor, English classical scholar (d. 1766) *1713 - Lord John Philip Sackville, English cricketer (d. 1765) *1738 - Jacques Delille, French poet and translator (d. 1813) *1757 - George Vancouver, British explorer (d. 1798) *1767 - Wilhelm von Humboldt, German philosopher and statesman (d. 1835) *1805 - Giuseppe Mazzini, Italian politician (d. 1872) *1837 - Paul Morphy, American chess master (d. 1884) *1856 - H. Rider Haggard, English author (d. 1925) *1861 - Maximilian von Spee, German admiral (d. 1914) *1864 - Hermann Minkowski, German mathematician (d. 1909) *1871 - William McDougall, British psychologist and polymath (d. 1938) *1879 - Thibaudeau Rinfret, jurist and Chief Justice of Canada (d. 1962) *1884 - James Rector, American athlete (d. 1949) *1885 - Milan Vidmar, Slovenian engineer and chess player (d. 1962) *1887 - Julian Huxley, British biologist (d. 1975) *1888 - Harold Burton, U.S. Supreme Court justice (d. 1964) *1892 - Robert Ritter von Greim, German field marshal (d. 1945) *1897 - Edmund A. Chester, American broadcaster and journalist (d. 1973) * 1897 - Norbert Elias, German sociologist (d. 1990) *1898 - Erich Maria Remarque, German writer (d. 1970) *1899 - Michał Kalecki, Polish economist (d. 1970) *1902 - Marguerite De La Motte, American actress (d. 1950) *1903 - Carl Hubbell, baseball player (d. 1988) * 1903 - John Dillinger, American bank robber (d. 1934) *1906 - Anne Morrow Lindbergh, American author and pilot (d. 2001) * 1906 - Billy Wilder, Austrian-born director (d. 2002) *1907 - Mike Todd, American film producer (d. 1958) *1909 - Maurice Adler, American film producer (d. 1960) *1910 - Peter Pears, English tenor (d. 1986) * 1910 - Konrad Zuse, German engineer (d. 1995) *1912 - Princess Caroline Mathilde of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (d. 1983) *1916 - Johnny Jacobs, American television announcer (d. 1982) *1919 - Gower Champion, American dancer and choreographer (d. 1980) *1920 - Paul Frees, American voice actor (d. 1986) *1921 - Joseph Papp, American director and producer (d. 1991) *1922 - Bill Blass, American fashion designer (d. 2002) *1922 - Geza Vermes, Hungarian author and scholar of religious history and the Dead Sea Scrolls *1927 - Ann Petersen, Belgian actress (d. 2003) *1930 - Yuri Artyukhin, cosmonaut (d. 1998) *1932 - Prunella Scales, English actress *1933 - Dianne Feinstein, American politician * 1933 - Jacques Martin, French TV host (d. 2007) * 1933 - Libor Pešek, Czech conductor *1936 - Kris Kristofferson, American singer/songwriter and actor * 1936 - Hermeto Pascoal, Brazilian musician *1939 - Don Matthews, American football coach in the CFL *1940 - Esther Rantzen, British TV presenter *1941 - Ed Bradley, American journalist (d. 2006) * 1941 - Michael Lerner, American actor *1943 - Brit Hume, American news anchor and commentator * 1943 - Eumir Deodato, Brazilian artist, producer and arranger *1944 - Klaus Maria Brandauer, Austrian actor * 1944 - Peter Asher, British singer, guitarist and producer (Peter & Gordon) *1946 - Eliades Ochoa, Cuban guitarist (Buena Vista Social Club) *1947 - Octavia Butler, American author (d. 2006) * 1947 - Jerry Rawlings, former President of Ghana * 1947 - David Lander, American actor and baseball scout * 1947 - Howard Kaylan, founding member of The Turtles * 1947 - Pete Maravich, American basketball player (d. 1988) *1948 - Todd Rundgren, American songwriter and record producer *1949 - Meryl Streep, American actress * 1949 - Lindsay Wagner, American actress * 1949 - Alan Osmond, American singer *1952 - Graham Greene, Canadian actor *1953 - Cyndi Lauper, American singer *1954 - Freddie Prinze, American actor and comedian (d. 1977) *1956 - Tim Russ, American actor *1955 - Green Gartside, Welsh singer songwriter *1957 - Garry Gary Beers, Australian bassist from group INXS * 1957 - Danny Baker, English comedy writer and radio presenter *1958 - Bruce Campbell, American actor *1959 - Wayne Federman, American comedian, actor, author * 1959 - Nicola Sirkis, French singer, guitarist and lyricist (Indochine) * 1959 - Mike O'Meara, co-host of Don and Mike Show *1960 - Erin Brockovich-Ellis *1961 - Stephen Batchelor * 1961 - Jimmy Sommerville, Scottish singer (Bronski Beat, Communards) *1962 - Clyde Drexler, former American NBA player * 1962 - Stephen Chow, Hong Kong actor and director * 1962 - Bobby Gillespie, Scottish musician (Primal Scream) *1963 - Randy Couture, American mixed martial artist *1964 - Dan Brown, American author *1965 - Lubomir Moravcik, Slovakian footballer *1966 - Michael Park, WRC co-pilot (d. 2005) * 1966 - Emmanuelle Seigner, French actress *1968 - Darrell Armstrong, American basketball player *1970 - Steven Page, Canadian singer (Barenaked Ladies) * 1970 - Michel Elefteriades, Greek-Lebanese politician, artist, producer and businessman *1971 - Mary Lynn Rajskub, American actress *1972 - Zinedine Zidane, French football player *1973 - Carson Daly, American television personality *1974 - Donald Faison, American actor *1975 - Andreas Klöden, German professional road bicycle racer *1975 - Laila Rouass, Moroccan-Indian actress *1976 - Gordon Moakes, English musician (Bloc Party) *1978 - Champ Bailey, American football player * 1978 - Jai Rodriguez, American TV personality * 1978 - Dan Wheldon, British race car driver *1979 - Joey Cheek, American speed skater * 1979 - Thomas Voeckler, French road bicycle racer * 1979 - Brad Hawpe, American baseball player *1981 - Chris Urbanowicz, guitarist of British rock band Editors *1982 - Soraia Chaves, Portuguese actress and model * 1982 - Ian Kinsler, American baseball player *1984 - Jerome Taylor, West Indies international cricketer * 1984 - Janko Tipsarević, Serbian tennis player *1988 - Kieran Lee, English football player Deaths *1276 - Pope Innocent V *1429 - Ghiyath al-Kashi, Persian astronomer and mathematician (b. 1380) *1535 - John Fisher, Bishop of Rochester (executed) *1632 - James Whitelocke, English judge (b. 1570) *1634 - Johann Graf von Aldringen, Austrian soldier (b. 1588) *1699 - Josiah Child, English Governor of the East India Company (b. 1630) *1714 - Matthew Henry, English non-conformist minister (b. 1662) *1868 - Heber C. Kimball, American religious leader (b. 1801) *1874 - Howard Staunton, English chess master (b. 1810) *1892 - Pierre Ossian Bonnet, French mathematician (b. 1819) *1894 - Alexandre-Antonin Taché, Canadian archbishop (b. 1823) *1905 - Francis Lubbock, Governor of Texas (b. 1815) *1913 - Ştefan Octavian Iosif, Romanian poet (b. 1875) *1925 - Felix Klein, German mathematician (b. 1849) *1928 - A. B. Frost, American illustrator (b. 1851) *1931 - Armand Fallières, French president (b. 1841) *1932 - Tommy Treichel, American professional wrestler (b. 1892) *1933 - Henry Birkin, British racing driver (b. 1896) *1935 - Szymon Askenazy, Polish historian, diplomat and politician (b. 1866) *1959 - Hermann Brill, German politician (b. 1895) *1961 - Maria of Romania, Queen Consort of Yugoslavia (b. 1900) *1963 - Maria Tănase, Romanian singer of traditional and popular music (b. 1913) *1964 - Havank, Dutch writer (b. 1904) *1965 - David O. Selznick, American film producer (b. 1902) *1969 - Judy Garland, American singer and actress (b. 1922) *1974 - Darius Milhaud, French composer (b. 1892) *1977 - Peter Laughner, American singer, songwriter and guitarist (Rocket From the Tombs, Pere Ubu) (b. 1952) *1979 - Louis Chiron, Monaco race car driver (b. 1899) *1984 - Joseph Losey, American theater and film director (b. 1909) *1987 - Fred Astaire, American dancer and actor (b. 1899) *1988 - Dennis Day, American singer and actor (b. 1916) *1989 - Lucien Saulnier, French Canadian politician (b. 1916) *1990 - Ilya Frank, Russian physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1908) *1992 - Chuck Mitchell, American actor (b. 1927) *1993 - Pat Nixon, First Lady of the United States (b. 1912) 1994 - Otto Bradfisch, Nazi leader (b. 1903) *1995 - Al Hansen, American artist (b. 1927) *1997 - Gérard Pelletier, French Canadian journalist, politician, and diplomat (b. 1919) * 1997 - Ted Gärdestad, Swedish singer (b. 1956) *2002 - Darryl Kile, American baseball player (b. 1968) * 2002 - Ann Landers, American columnist (b. 1918) *2004 - Mattie Stepanek, American poet (b. 1990) * 2004 - Bob Bemer, computer scientist (b. 1920) * 2004 - Kim Sun-il, South Korean translator (b. 1970) *2006 - Moose, dog actor popular for role on Frasier (b. 1990) *2007 - Nancy Benoit, former professional wrestling valet(b. 1964) *2007 - Erik Parlevliet, Dutch field hockey player (b. 1964) Holidays and Observances * Anti-fascist struggle day in Croatia * School-teachers' Day in El Salvador. * World Wide VW Beetle Day * Bring your pet to work Day Liturgical Feasts *Aaron of Aleth (fl. 6th century)*Holweck, F. G. A Biographical Dictionary of the Saint. St. Louis, MO: B. Herder Book Co. 1924. *Saint Alban see June 21 *Saint John Fisher (died 1535) *Saint Paulinus of Nola (died 431) *Saint Sighild *Blessed Nangatang (died 1426) *Saint Thomas More (died 1535) *Blessed Lambert (died 1125) See also *The 22 June song References External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June